Not Happening in a Million Years, right?
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Enya drags her friend Zoë down to a bar late one night. What Zoë thinks is just a girls night turns out to be something so much more...
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own Boondock Saints! All rights go to Troy Duffy and the actors that portray the Saints! This is for enjoyment purposes only! Please review! Enjoy! ****

"Where are we going?" asked Zoë as she followed her friends through the busy Boston streets.

"A pub," called Enya as she weaved her way through the people.

"What!" shouted Zoë trying to keep up with her.

"Come on!" said Enya grabbing Zoë's hand and pulling her up the stairs towards a bar.

Enya pushed the door open and walked over to the bar and sat down. Zoë took the seat next to her and they each ordered a beer. The old man behind the counter smiled and set the bottle's on the counter and walked down to the other end to converse with the men down there. Zoë picked up her glass and took a sip of the amber liquid. Enya turned to her and smiled.

"What?" asked Zoë.

"There is someone I want you to meet," said Enya. "Wait here."

Enya stood up and walked down the bar where the old man was standing talking to the men. Enya smiled as she sat down across one of the guy's laps and whispered in his ear. Zoë was fixing to get up and pull her friend off the guy when Enya pointed at her and smiled. Zoë turned and grabbed her beer and drank a little more off it.

Enya sat down across Murphy's lap. He was about to say something to her when she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Now, I know you are busy and all, but you see my friend down there. She's single and hasn't been laid in a while, and it is my duty as her friend to get her laid by a hot Irish man," giggled Enya.

"Is tha' right?" asked Murphy.

"Aye," smiled Enya.

"And why would I wan' ta be with her?" asked Murphy.

"Because I've heard she awesome in bed," smiled Enya. "That and I have plans of my own and I don't want her running around Boston by herself."

"So there is a selfish reason behind this little ploy," smiled Murphy.

"Éist anseo Murphy, bíodh a théann tú thar ann agus a phiocadh suas agus tú ag an dáleagan a fháil, nó thar Connor Faigheann níl rud ar bith do Dhia a fhios cá fhad. Thuig?" smiled Enya. (Listen here Murphy, you either go over there and pick her up and you both get laid, or Connor over there gets nothing for God knows how long. Understood?)

"Is fearr a fháil do thóin sásta thar ann," said Connor glaring at his twin. (You best get your happy ass over there.)

Murphy shook his head as he moved Enya off his lap, "Tá tú iad araon Uafásach. Déanfaimid chríochnú comhrá seo ina dhiaidh sin." (You both are horrible. We will finish this conversation later.)

Connor nodded his head as he pulled Enya into his lap and kissed her. Murphy ordered another beer and walked down to where Zoë was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said.

"What did she tell you?" asked Zoë.

"What makes you think that?" asked Murphy.

"I know Enya. I know the look she had on her face, and by the way she's acting with that guy she wants to get laid and you are a distraction," said Zoë

"And," said Murphy.

"This is where you are supposed to either woo me or get me drunk enough to comply with whatever you say," smiled Zoë taking a sip from her beer.

Murphy chuckled as he pulled out a cigarette. He offered one to Zoë, but she politely declined. Zoë finished her drink and ordered another one.

"Make it two, Doc," said Murphy.

"Friends with the bartender?" asked Zoë

"You could say that. My brother and I don't live too far from here," said Murphy.

"Is that so," said Zoë.

"Aye," said Murphy taking a drag on his cigarette.

"And what do you do for a living?" asked Zoë.

"At the moment I am unemployed," said Murphy. "You?"

"Dancer," said Zoë.

"Exotic?" chuckled Murphy.

"Classical," said Zoë. "Want to play?"

Murphy watched as Zoë stood up from the bar and walked over to the pool table. Murphy smiled and followed her over and grabbed a pool cue while she racked the balls.

"Fifty dollars says I can kick your ass," smiled Zoë.

"How about this," said Murphy chalking his cue. "You win and I will pay your tab for the night, but if I win you let me take you out."

"Deal," smiled Zoë.

Murphy lined up his shot. He pulled back and shot the ball off towards the others. The rack broke apart sending the multi colored balls rolling around the table. Two solids and a stripe ball went in. Murphy smiled as he got ready to take his second shot. Zoë smiled as she watched Murphy. She wasn't the best pool player in the world, but she was quite good at distractions. Zoë unzipped her jacket and hung it on the back of a chair and leaned against the wall and watched Murphy.

Murphy looked up when he saw Zoë moving. He watched her unzip her jacket and hang it up. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms under her chest, pushing her large breast up. Murphy took his shot and almost shot the cue ball off the table. Zoë smiled as she walked over to the table.

"You are supposed to be paying attention to the game," she smiled sinking two stripes.

Murphy smirked as she walked around the table, "Two can play the distraction game."

"Yeah, but there is nothing about you that I find distracting," said Zoë sinking another ball.

"I think you are a pool shark," he said watching her gauge her next shot.

"Actually, I'm not all that good," smiled Zoë. "It's all about moving the balls around the table. Basic geometry actually."

"They seem to be getting along," said Connor.

"Aye. She is going to wipe the floor with him, though," smiled Enya.

"And why do you say that?" asked Connor.

"She may not be good at the game, but she is excellent at distraction," smiled Enya. "I wonder what they are talking about.

The night progressed and Murphy and Zoë had put their game on hold. There was one stripe left on the table and two solids when Zoë walked back over to the table.

"You, sir, have yet to distract me. I have one ball left before I can go for the eight. You sure you don't have any distracting qualities," chuckled Zoë as she sank the ball.

Murphy chuckled as he took a shot of Irish. They had finished off one bottle and were working through a second one. It surprised him how much she could drink and still function. He heard Connor call his name and turned his attention that way while she poured another shot.

"Ná déan aon rud dúr. Enya fhios maidir linn, nach bhfuil sí," said Connor. (Don't do anything stupid. Enya knows about us, she doesn't.)

"Aye," said Murphy.

"Cad iad na Geallta an cluiche?" asked Enya walking over. (What are the stakes of the game?)

"She wins, I pay the tab. I win, I get to take her out," said Murphy lighting another cigarette.

"Sounds like fun. You really should let him pick up the tab," chuckled Enya.

"I was counting on it," smiled Zoë.

Enya and Connor started to walk back over to the bar when they heard Zoë gasp and the sound of the pool cue hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you got nothing to distract me with?" asked Zoë.

Murphy smirked as he walked around behind Zoë. It was safe to say that both of them were way past gone and really didn't know what they were saying. Murphy wrapped his free arm around Zoë's waist and pulled her close. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You'd be surprised with what I can do," he said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I'm a wanted man," said Murphy.

"It happens," shrugged Zoë.

"For murder, of some of the sickest scumbags in Boston," said Murphy.

Zoë gasped and dropped her pool cue and stepped away from Murphy, backing towards the wall. Connor and Enya turned around when they heard Zoë gasp. Enya made her way over to her friend and pulled her into a corner.

"What happened? Are you okay?" asked Enya.

"He's one of them…they are them…he…he told me…" said Zoë.

"Told you what?" asked Enya.

"The Saints! It's them…" said Zoë. "We need to tell the police"

"Zoë, I want you to listen carefully," said Enya. "I know who they are. You were never supposed to find out."

"Are you out of your mind! What did you say to her!" asked Connor pushing Murphy to the other side of the bar. "I swear to God, if you screw up what I have with Enya I'm going to kill you!"

"Calm down. I didn't ruin anything with Enya," said Murphy watching the girls.

"If you said anything about being the Saints, then you've screwed things up with Enya," said Connor. "I've been trying for months to get where I am right now with her!"

"It just slipped out," said Murphy.

"Slipped out! Shit like that don't just slip out!" shouted Connor.

Connor took a step back and took a deep breath. He could Enya walking across the floor but still jumped when she touched him.

"Can I talk to Murphy?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Connor. "How is she?"

"She is going to drink herself silly until she thinks this didn't happen," said Enya.

Connor glared at his brother and walked over to the bar. He thought it best to let Zoë drink by herself. Enya turned and glared at Murphy. Murphy subconsciously shrunk back from the woman.

"What were you thinking?" asked Enya. "Wait, you couldn't have been thinking if you told her who you were. She was content thinking that you two were just old friends of mine."

"Look, En, I'm sorry," said Murphy.

"Sorry? She is drinking herself silly because of this. She NEVER drinks this much! EVER!" said Enya. "I'm going to take her home and let her sober up. And then tomorrow Connor is going to bring you by the loft and you are going to apologize to her and say that it was the alcohol and that you thought she would think you were cool if you said that. Understood? Because so help me god, if you drive her crazy I'll chop your balls off."

Enya turned around and walked over to Zoë and they both walked out of the pub. Murphy cursed under his breath as he placed the pool cue where he found it and walked over to the bar. He grabbed the bottle of Irish and walked towards the back stairs and up to the hide out. Connor shook his head as he closed down the bar and followed his brother.

Zoë woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. She walked over the counter in their 'kitchen' and grabbed the Tylenol bottle. She took two pills and plopped down on her bed. Enya was still asleep. Zoë shook her head and walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out clothes for the day and walked over to the showers. She started the water and pulled the curtains closed in case Enya woke up while she was in there.

When the water was warm enough she stepped under the spray. She let the water run over her body, washing away everything that had happened the night before. She ran her hands through her hair combing out the tangles. She could hear Enya stirring from her sleep.

Enya heard the shower running and knew that Zoë was awake. She sat up in bed and looked around for her cell phone. Once she found it she rang the bar and told Doc to tell the boys to come by the loft when they got up. Enya closed her phone and stood up from her bed. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the coffee and walked over to the counter and pulled the coffee pot towards her.

Zoë turned the water off and ran a towel across her body. When she was sufficiently dried off she got dressed and tossed her clothes in the corner hamper and walked over to the table. She smiled as she took Enya's coffee mug and mixed in her sugar and creamer. Enya rolled her eyes and poured another mug. Just as she sat down her cell phone rang.

"Ya?" she said picking it up.

"Enya?" asked Connor.

"Yup," she said.

We are fixing to leave the bar. Where is your loft?" asked Connor.

Enya told him where they were staying and he smiled as he hung up the phone, they were staying in the brother's old loft. The brother's pulled on their tweed jackets and sunglasses and walked out of the bar, Romeo right behind them. After the familiar walk the brother and Romeo were at the loft. They rode up the rickety elevator to the fifth floor. Connor walked over to the door and knocked on it.

Enya looked over at the door when someone knocked on it. Zoë was out on the fire escape, so she didn't know anyone was there. Enya got up and walked over to the door. She cracked it slightly to see who was there. She smiled when she saw Connor and frowned when she saw Murphy, she was still mad at him.

"Tar isteach, tá Zoë amach ar an éalaithe dóiteáin," said Enya. (Come in, Zoë is out on the fire escape.)

Connor nodded and sat down at the table. Murphy sat down as well, leaving Romeo standing at the door. Enya smiled and closed the door and walked over to the table.

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Connor.

"She is avoiding any topic that has to do with last night. So she either doesn't remember or she refuses to remember," said Enya.

"Only one way to find out," said Connor nodding towards the window for Zoë to come in. Zoë sighed as she tossed her cigarette out over the railing and climbed back into the loft. She closed the window behind her and stopped when she turned to face Enya. Sitting at the table with her were Connor and Murphy.

"Zoë, they want to talk to you," said Enya.

"No," said Zoë.

"They wont hurt you. 'No women, no children'," said Enya.

"I don't care. I want them gone before I call the police," said Zoë.

Enya rolled her eyes about the time someone knocked on the door. She stood up and looked out and smiled. She stepped back from the door and in walked Duff, Dolly and Greenly. Before Zoë could say anything all three men greeted the brothers. Zoë stood there with her mouth agape staring at them.

"She okay?" asked Greenly.

"She'll be fine once she gets over the initial shock of it all," shrugged Enya. "Now, I was thinking that I could kick Doc out of the kitchen tonight and I could cook a big mean for everyone."

"Deal," said Dolly. "What? It's been a while since I've had any of her cooking."

Zoë just stood there and watched the scene unfold. Some of Boston's finest were chitchatting with mass murderers.

"Zoë, close your mouth and stop staring. It's not polite to stare," said Enya.

"But, but…they are…and they are…and…" stuttered Zoë.

"Either sit down and conversate like a normal person or go back out on the fire escape," said Enya.

Zoë did an about face and climbed back out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoë sat out on the chair she had put on the fire escape. She had her feet propped up on the railing and had a cigarette in her mouth watching the clouds float by in the ceiling. She heard someone climb through the window and sit down next to her. By the way the person smelled she knew it was a guy. She finally turned to see Detective Greenly sitting next to her.

"What?" asked Zoë.

"They aren't bad people," said Greenly.

"They killed people. How are they not bad people?" asked Zoë looking back towards the sky.

"Think about it. Men that would've caused harm to innocent people who always evade jail time are gone, forever. The streets are safer to walk and you don't have to worry about anyone coming after you unless you are just pure evil," said Greenly.

"That's why we have court systems and judges. Not some vigilante Irishmen running around with guns killing everybody they think is evil," said Zoë.

"It's all how you look at things," said Greenly shrugging his shoulders.

Greenly climbed back through the window and left Zoë alone on the fire escape. When she heard the window close she let out a sigh. She took one last drag on her cigarette and tossed it over the edge.

"Pourquoi faire des choses comme ce toujours le cas pour moi?" mumbled Zoë. (Why do things like this always happen to me?)

"Karma, maybe?" said Murphy climbing out the window.

"Holly hell in a hand basket!" shouted Zoë falling off her chair.

"Careful now, otherwise you might end up like you cigarette," said Murphy grabbing her arm.

"You speak French?" asked Zoë.

"Among other things," shrugged Murphy.

"Go away," said Zoë.

"No," said Murphy.

"Excuse me, but this is my house and I don't want you in it," said Zoë.

"You know that whole Karma thing?" asked Murphy.

"Yeah," said Zoë rolling her eyes.

"This was Connor and mine's loft a few years back," said Murphy grinning.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu," said Zoë. (Oh, for the love of God.)

"You can't really hate us that much," said Murphy.

"You are bad men," said Zoë.

"Perspective is in the eye of the beholder," said Murphy. "What you see as bad, some see as a God send."

"How is what you and your brother did a Godsend" asked Zoë.

"I didn't say it was, but people perceive it as that. Con and I had a friend back then, Rocco. He was a package boy for 'Papa Joe' Yakkavetta. Yakkavetta issued a hit out on Rocco, in the end when we all went after Yakkavetta Rocco was killed," said Murphy. "We went on a killing spree after that. Our Da had been hunting Rocco as well and found us. We've been with him ever since, well that is until…"

"The priest," said Zoë nodding her head.

She had heard the news stories about the priest who had been killed in the church 'Saints Style.' She was shocked to see that after eight years that the Saints would kill a priest. Enya was dead set on the fact that brothers hadn't done it.

"Is that why ya'll came back?" asked Zoë.

"Yeah. It's a calling card of sorts," said Murphy.

"But. If ya'll didn't do it, who did?" asked Zoë.

"Don't know, but I think Yakkavetta knows," said Murphy.

"Yakkavetta?" asked Zoë.

"Concezio, Joe's son," said Murphy.

Zoë nodded her head although she didn't really understand any of this. Murphy was about to climb through the window when Zoë stopped him.

"What?" asked Murphy.

"How...um…how do ya'll know Enya?" asked Zoë.

Murphy chuckled and sat back down, pulling out a cigarette. He offered one to Zoë who politely declined and pulled out her own.

"We met her after out Da did," said Murphy. "She was out riding in the countryside while Da was out on his own horse. He was mad that she was trespassing. She explained that she didn't know anyone lived on the land. It started to rain and he offered her shelter until the storm passed. She was still there when Con and I got in from the fields. She was doing what she does best, cooking."

Zoë smiled as she thought about Enya cooking. She loved cooking. "So how did her and Connor hook up?"

"She was out one day on her horse and he went crazy. She was having a hard time controlling it. Connor kind of swooped in as her knight in shining armor," said Murphy. "She was shook up and was latched onto him for a few hours. In those few hours they got to know each other. He told her about us, and Da, and after the initial shock she was okay."

"You're kidding?" asked Zoë.

"No. She knew what Yakkavetta was doing first hand. He brother was locked up because of him," said Murphy.

"I didn't know she had a brother," said Zoë.

"She doesn't talk about him much, not even with Conner. She came back to the States a few years ago. She said no matter how much she loved the Irish countryside it wasn't home. Her and Connor exchanged letters through the church and then she stopped writing," said Murphy. "It wasn't until we got to the bar that Connor found her again. Doc said she is in there all the time."

"She works at McGinty's part-time, only when he needs her. She hasn't been there for a while. I thought it was odd when she said we should go," said Zoë.

"Doc called me and told me they boys were there," said Enya sticking her head in the window. "Come on, food's ready."

"Do you never _not_ cook?" asked Murphy climbing through the window.

"No," chuckled Zoë.

"The place looks good," said Connor.

"I looks a hell of a lot better than when ya'll were here," said Enya. "But that's because Zoë has major OCD and everything has to look nice and organized."

Connor and Murphy chuckled but Zoë glared at Enya. Enya smiled as she dished out the stew that had been cooking over night.

"So what brings ya'll back to the states?" asked Enya.

"Yakkavetta," said Connor.

"What?" said Enya dropping the spoon.

"Concezio," corrected Murphy. "Although he is following in his father's footsteps."

"The priest," said Enya sitting down. "He's behind the priest's murder isn't he?"

"We suspect so. He kind of has a personal vendetta against us," said Murphy.

"What are you going to do?" asked Enya.

"Well…" started Murphy.

"I can go without knowing that information," said Zoë.

"I was gonna say finish eating, but hey that's your call," chuckled Murphy.

Zoë rolled her eyes and grabbed her bowl and walked over to the window again and disappeared onto the fire escape.

"She does that a lot, don't she," said Connor.

"It's how she escapes. She did it at her parents house, too," said Enya. "But she would climb onto the roof and lay back and look at the stars."

"So how did ya'll meet?" asked Connor.

"Not really my story to tell," said Enya. "We've been friends for a couple years now, but it was her who ran into me."

Murphy glanced over to the window to see Zoë just sitting there smoking.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoë sat her bowl down and pulled out a cigarette. She was having a hard time figuring out why Enya would be so cozy with murderers. She sighed and she flicked the ash from the fag. She stuck her arm in the window and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed the local department's number and waited for it to ring.

"Detective Duffy," he said answering the phone.

"Um…I have information on the Saints whereabouts," said Zoë.

Duffy brought the phone down from his ear and looked at it. She gulped and brought it back up, "Miss, are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to meet with you in person. I don't want to do this over the phone," said Enya. "Meet me at the park in an hour."

"Okay," he said hanging up the phone.

Duffy hung up the phone and stared at it.

"What's up man?" asked Greenly sitting down at his desk.

"Get Dolly, we've got a meeting," said Duffy standing up.

Greenly motioned to Dolly and they followed Duffy out of the precinct.

Zoë climbed back in the window and set her bowl down on the counter and grabbed her clothes. She walked over to the shower and pulled the curtains closed so she could change. She pulled on her jog pants and a under armor shirt. She jerked the curtains back and tossed her clothes on her bed. She grabbed her phone and her mp3 and walked towards the door.

Murphy was going to say something to her, but Enya stopped him.

"What's she doing?" asked Murphy.

"She runs to help her think. She only does it when something really gets to her. And ya'll were a big ass bomb shell," said Enya.

"And you just let her go on her own?" asked Connor.

"She is the youngest of six kids," said Enya. "When you are the baby and the only girl, you learn to fight real quick."

Connor nodded his head, but Murphy still wasn't comfortable with the idea of her running the streets alone. He let it go when Enya glared at him, silently telling him to drop it.

Zoë jogged around the block for a while before she took off towards the park. She was listening to Dropkick Murphy's 'Johnny I hardly knew ya' as she made her way into the park. The park was mostly void of people. As she ran down the path she saw three men standing together. As she neared she could see their badges and knew that one of them was Detective Duffy. Zoë stopped in front of the men and pulled her ear bud out and hung them around her neck.

"Which one of you is detective Dolly?" asked Zoë.

"That's me," he said stepping in front. "What do you know about the Saints?"

"I know where they are," she said.

"Well, why don't you share that information with me," said a red head walking down the path. "You boys aren't very secretive. I'm FBI Special Agent Eunice Bloom."

"Right, anyway," said Zoë turning back to face the three detectives. "I know where they are staying."

"And?" said Duffy.

"Zoë?" said Greenly. "Zoë McCarthy?"

"Do I know you?" she said stepping back from the three men.

"I wouldn't guess you would remember me," he said. "I knew your brother."

"Got to be more specific on that," said Zoë.

"James," he said.

Zoë just stared at the man. She hadn't thought about James in a long time. He had been dead three years come December. She looked at Greenly trying to pull his face from her memory, but it just wasn't working.

"How…um…how did you know him?" asked Zoë.

"He helped us out a few years back with a drug bust," said Greenly. "He was a good man."

"But you still haven't found out who killed him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and she knew the killer was still out there, somewhere.

"We're working on it, it's just that…" started Greenly.

"The Saints are more important because they were taking out the scum of the city. But heaven forbid someone tries to find the killer of an innocent man," said Zoë starting to cry.

"Ms. McCarthy," started Eunice.

Zoë shook of her arm and took off back towards her loft. She didn't know if they were following her, but she really didn't care. By the time she reached her building she was already out of breath. She didn't feel like stopping though. She ran around the building until she found her fire escape. She pulled the ladder down and started to climb. She climbed all the way up to the fifth floor. She walked over to the window and raised it up. She was still trying to catch her breath when she climbed through and closed the window. She was met with curious stare when she turned around. She waved them off and started to walk towards her bed. She was halfway there when she collapsed on the floor.

"ZOË!" shouted Enya running over to her.

The detectives had followed Zoë all the way back to the loft. Eunice had gone back to the prescient. Duffy parked the car and looked at the building.

"She didn't…" said Dolly.

"No…she couldn't…" said Duffy

"You don't think she would…" said Greenly.

All three of them walked over to the door and over to the loft. They road it up to the fifth floor. As they were walking towards the door they heard someone shout Zoë's name. They ran to the door and started banging on it.

Connor and Murphy looked over at the door and grabbed their guns. Enya started looking Zoë over to find any kind of wounds. Connor counted to three and Murphy opened the door. Both brothers had their guns drawn and all three detectives had theirs drawn.

"Green beans!" shouted Connor.

The brothers stowed their guns and stepped out of the door. The detectives put their guns away as they walked into the loft.

"Well now that you've had a lovely reunion can we focus on the problem at hand: MY FRIEND HAD PASSED OUT AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!" shouted Enya.

"I have an idea," said Greenly walking over to Zoë.

"Oh, really" said Enya.

"She was gonna turn the boys in," said Greenly. "We met up with her and I might have brought up James."

"Way to go numb nuts," said Enya. "Help me get her to the bed."

"Who is James?" asked Murphy.

"Her brother," said Enya. "One of them at least."

"What happened?" asked Connor.

"He was gunned down about three years ago. His killer was never caught and we never found a reason why he would be targeted," said Greenly.

"I take it you knew him?" asked Enya. "Stew?"

"No, thank you," said the Detectives.

"I knew him. Worked with him on a drug bust about six years ago," said Greenly.

"That may why he was shot," said Enya.

"No, those guys are either still in prison or dead," said Greenly. "It's something else."

"Well no one knows, so until then we need to focus on getting to Yakkavetta," said Connor.

Murphy nodded and grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. All three detectives were already waiting outside the door for the brothers. Enya sat down at the table and sighed. Connor walked over and sat down next to her.

"You be careful, you understand?" said Enya.

"Of course love," smirked Connor as he kissed Enya. "Watch her, if she wakes up get as much as you can out of her."

"Aye," said Enya as the door closed.

Enya turned around and watched her friend's chest rise and fall as she lay on the bed. The only thing she could do now was wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoë was sitting in her bed watching the news when Enya walked over.

"Anything good on?" asked Enya.

"Some gang shot each other up at the Silver Peso," said Zoë.

Enya was about to say something when the phone rang. She reached across the bed and answered it.

"Enya?" said Doc.

"Aye," she said.

"Come on d-d-down to th-th-the bar," said Doc. "I'm gonna n-n-need ya to night. Fuck! Ass!"

"Aye. Give me a few minutes," she said hanging up the phone. "Going down to the bar, want to come?"

"Sure. Got nothing else to do here," said Zoë as she climbed out of her bed.

Once the girls were dressed they slowly made their way to the bar. Enya had been trying all afternoon to get something out of the girl and she wasn't getting anywhere. Zoë refused to talk about her past, about James.

They reached the bar and climbed the steps and walked in. Doc wasn't behind the bar, but sitting at the bar were the three detectives, the brothers and the red headed FBI Agent.

"Ms. McCarthy, nice to see you again," she said.

Zoë just glared at her.

"Not much on formalities, I see," she said.

"Mind if I get a drink?" asked Zoë.

"Help yourself, just remember to pay for it. Doc will have my hide if you don't," said Enya. "Gang members shoot each other? Really?"

"Don't look at me, she came up wit it," said Connor.

"And who are you, exactly?" asked Enya.

"FBI Special Agent Bloom, but you can call me Eunice," she said.

"Right. Why is she here?" asked Enya turning to Connor.

"You remember me talking about Agent Smecker?" asked Connor.

"Aye," said Enya sitting on the stool next to him.

"She was his protégé. She knew about us. She been the one keeping up out of jail," said Connor.

"Thanks, I guess," said Enya turning to face the woman.

"I take it you two are cozy with each other?" asked Eunice.

"In a way, but that is none of your business," said Enya.

Enya stood up and walked behind the bar and into the kitchen. Eunice looked taken aback at what Enya had said.

"She's touchy with people she doesn't know or trust, and I think you are in both of those categories with her," said Connor. "Don't worry. She felt the same way about Murphy and me the first time she met us.

"Right," said Eunice watching Enya.

"Where are you at Zoë?" asked Enya walking into the kitchen.

"Over here," said Zoë from the chair.

"What are you doing back here?" asked Enya.

"Drinking," smiled Zoë holding up a beer.

Enya shook her head and pulled herself up on the counter next to her friend, "You ever going to tell me about your brother?"

"You ever going to tell me about yours?" asked Zoë.

"I guess I have my answer then," said Enya.

"Yup," said Zoë. "I think I might play a game of pool. You in?"

"Why not," said Enya following her friend out to the pool tables. "Eight ball?"

"Of course," said Zoë racking up the balls.

"Mind if we play?" asked Connor.

"Sure, we can play teams," said Enya. "Me and you, and Zoë and Murphy."

"What?" said Zoë.

"Murph is real good at pool, you'll do fine darling," smiled Connor.

Zoë huffed and sat down waiting for her turn to take a shot. Connor ran the table before he missed a ball and Murphy took his shot.

"You should give him a shot," whispered Enya when she walked over to where Zoë was sitting. "I did, and look where it landed me."

"With an outlaw boyfriend, who may or may not return from one of his little vigilante trips," said Zoë standing up to take her shot.

"Would it kill you to go out on a limb once in a while," said Enya.

"No, but it got James shot," said Zoë walking away from the table.

All three of them just stood there as she walked into the back of the bar. Enya started to go after her but Murphy had already gone through the kitchen door. Zoë had made her way up the stairs and was sitting on the fire escape.

Murphy climbed the stairs and walked into the hideout. He saw the window open and saw Zoë sitting on the fire escape. He grabbed a blanket and climbed out of the window.

"One of these days you are going to freeze your ass off doing this," said Murphy handing her the blanket.

"Go away, I want to be alone," said Zoë.

"I know, which is why I am here," said Murphy.

"With you being here, I'm not alone," said Zoë.

"I know," smiled Murphy lighting his cigarette.

"Then go away," said Zoë.

"Nope," said Murphy.

"You are really starting to piss me off," said Zoë.

"Then I'm getting somewhere," smiled Murphy.

"I'm going to push off the side if you don't leave," said Zoë.

"Then we both die, cause I will take you with me," said Murphy.

"Well then, if you won't leave I will," said Zoë climbing back in the window.

Murphy smiled and followed her through the window, closing it behind him. He tossed the blanket back on his bed. Zoë was stretching her legs and he walked over to the door and locked it. He walked over to the makeshift bar and found a bottle and two shot glasses. Zoë grabbed the handle and turned and pulled but the door wouldn't open. She went to go unlock the door, but the key was missing from the door. She turned and glared at Murphy.

"You want it, come get it," he said slipping the key into his pocket.

Zoë huffed and walked back over to the fire escape.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Murphy.

"And why is that?" asked Zoë.

"Enya will see you climbing down and have a cow," said Murphy. "She isn't going to want you to walk home, alone in the dark."

"I'm a big girl. Enya doesn't run my life," said Zoë.

"I'd be happy to walk you home," smiled Murphy. "Since I know where it is with my eyes closed."

"I think I might move because of that," said Zoë.

"Look. Stay, have a few drinks. When you are done being a total bitch I'll let you out and you and Enya can go home," said Murphy.

Zoë walked over to Murphy and smacked him. She grabbed the shot out of his hand and pulled herself up on the pool table.

"What was that for?" asked Murphy.

"I'm not a bitch," said Zoë.

"Well you sure act like it," said Murphy.

"You want to get punched?" asked Zoë.

"No, and definitely not by a girl," chuckled Murphy.

Murphy kept pouring the drinks and Zoë kept drinking them. They were half way through the third bottle and their second game of pool when he felt safe asking her about James.

"So what was that down stairs?" asked Murphy.

"What, me storming off? That was nothing," said Zoë.

"Had to be something," said Murphy. "Tell me about James. Seemed like a good guy."

"He was. He was my role model," said Zoë. "He was studying to be a lawyer when he died. I don't know why he wanted to be a lawyer, he would've been a great cop."

"Why do you say that?" asked Murphy.

"He just would've. It was in his blood. Our dad was a cop and his dad was a cop," said Zoë. "But he wanted to be a lawyer. I was in school to be an Assistant DA."

"Why'd you quit?" asked Murphy.

"I was in the program because I wanted to work with James. We were going to rock the court room, the two of us," said Zoë.

"What happened?" asked Murphy.

"He was coming to meet me and my boyfriend for dinner. We had been together for about a month and James wanted to meet him," said Zoë. "James was running late, and I was getting antsy. Roberto was trying to keep me calm, it wasn't until the maître d' said that I had a phone call. I took the call and it was Jason, one of my other brothers, he had told me that James had been shot. I immediately left the restaurant and drove over to the house.

"I forced my way through the police to get to my brothers. Jason was off talking to one of the cops while James was being attended to. I pushed my way to his side. I felt so bad for making him come to dinner. He never left this house that late at night because of things like that."

"I'm sorry," said Murphy.

"Me too. I fell into a catatonic state after that. Jason was really worried about me, he almost put me in the hospital to see if they could help me," said Zoë. "Of everything I remember that night, is what he told me. It still haunts me to this day. But I have no idea what it means."

"What is it?" asked Murphy.

" _'__Itali__respondebunt__.__Papa__mortuus__volebas__.__Roberto__non bonum,__ab illo.__Invenies__possunt__pango is__.__Sanctorum.' _I have no idea what he said," said Zoë.

Murphy sat that for a minute considering if he should tell her. He took a deep breath and walked over in front of her, "I know what it means."

"Well?" asked Zoë.

"If I tell you, you can not get mad at James, promise?" asked Murphy.

"Promise," said Zoë.

" _'The Italians are responsible. Papa wanted me dead. Roberto is no good, leave him. Find them, they can fix this. The Saints.'_ " said Murphy.

Zoë just sat there for a minute not saying anything. She repeated it over and over in her head. James knew who the Saints were, he had wanted the Saints. She turned and looked up at Murphy.

"What does 'Dux' mean?" asked Zoë.

"Why?" asked Murphy.

"He had it written down on a lot of his paper at his house," said Zoë.

"It means 'The Duke.' " said Murphy. "The Italians call him 'Il Duce', but Connor and I call him dad."

"Oy vey," said Zoë lying back on the table. "Why did he never tell me this?"

"Probably to protect you," said Murphy sitting on the table next to her.

"But he could've told me. We were supposed to work together, if he couldn't trust me with that tidbit of information how could he trust me in the court room?" asked Zoë.

"If he was talking about who I think he is, he wanted you to stay far away from these Italians," said Murphy.

"Who?" asked Zoë sitting up.

"Yakkavetta," said Murphy. "Concezio is just as ruthless as his father."

"But still," sad Zoë.

"Not buts, why didn't you tell the police what he said?" asked Murphy.

"I didn't know what he said, and this is the Boston PD that we are talking about," said Zoë.

"You've got to tell Eunice," said Murphy.

"Later," said Zoë grabbing the bottle from his hands. "Right now I just want to go home."

"Come on. I will walk you home," said Murphy.

Murphy walked over to the door and unlocked it before he walked over to the window and opened it, motioning to Zoë to climb through.

"Why not go out the front door?" asked Zoë.

"You want to tell Enya all this?" asked Murphy.

"No, not really," said Zoë climbing through the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoë was sitting on her bed staring up at her ceiling. Murphy was sitting on the couch watching TV. Enya had called Zoë's cell about the time they had gotten to the apartment. Zoë leaned over and grabbed a note pad and a pencil and started to sketch. Murphy could hear her writing or doing something but he didn't turn to see what she was doing. He was trying to stay focused on the hit they had coming up in 48 hours. Yakkavetta was going down.

After an hour Murphy finally turned the TV off and turned to say something to Zoë. He smiled when he looked over at her bed to see her asleep with her notepad on her chest. The pencil was hanging precariously in her fingers threatening to fall with the slightest movement. As Murphy stood up he saw Zoë roll over. The pencil fell from her fingers and her notepad fell to the floor as well. She opened her eyes when she heard the book hit the floor.

Zoë opened her eyes when she heard something thud. She looked around the room and saw her notepad on the floor. She was about to get up and get it when Murphy handed it to her. She smiled and took it from him, placing it in the drawer in her nightstand.

"What time is it?" asked Zoë.

"About midnight," said Murphy.

"Really? How long was I asleep?" asked Zoë sitting up.

"About an hour," said Murphy. "Go back to sleep you looked comfy…"

"Eh, not really," said Zoë.

"Why not?" asked Murphy

"Just don't sleep well, not since James died," said Zoë shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not?" asked Murphy sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Just been trying to figure things out and don't get much sleep. Doesn't help that I have insomnia," smiled Zoë. "It can be a bitch sometimes.

"I bet," chuckled Murphy. "Well since you're awake you want take out? I know a Chinese place that is still open."

"Sure," said Zoë shrugging her shoulders.

Murphy walked over to the phone and dialed the number by heart, lucky for him the place was still in business. Zoë stood up and walked over to the shower and turned on the water to a comfortable temperature. Murphy watched her out of the corner of his eye while ordered the food. He watched Zoë strip down and walk behind the curtain. Once he was done he laid the phone down and sat down at the table with his back to the shower.

Zoë redressed and walked out of the shower. Murphy was sitting at the table spinning a marker. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the table, "At least I can count on you to be a gentlemen."

"Privacy is all. You women like it," shrugged Murphy.

There was a knock at the door. Murphy grabbed $40 out of his pocket and handed it to Zoë. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the door. As soon as she turned her back Murphy reached to adjust himself. He may have been a gentleman on the outside, but on the inside he was thinking about her naked and everything he could do to her. Zoë brought the bags over to the table and pulled everything out. They each grabbed a little of everything and ate in silence.

Murphy tried not to stare at Zoë. She was in a tank top that looked a size and a half too small for her, and with her large chest it was making it impossible not to look. Murphy would take every opportunity he could to adjust and readjust himself without her knowing. Once they had finished eating Zoë stood up and tossed the boxes in the trash, Murphy stayed glued to his seat.

Zoë shook her head as she walked over to her bed. She sat down on it and stared at the back of Murphy's head. She let out a sigh and cast her eyes to the ceiling whispering, "Donnez-moi quelque chose ici, James. Prendre une chance? Oui ou non?"

Murphy could hear her mumble something but didn't catch what she said. He adjusted himself one more time. He had almost cooled off enough to stand up and not have a noticeable boner. He heard the bed shift and assumed that she had lain down. He was fixing to stand up when he felt her hand on his shoulders.

Zoë waited for the non-existent sign. She did this often, asking her brother for a little guidance. She looked back over at Murphy about the time he adjusted himself. He had done it while they ate when he didn't think she was looking. She smirked and got up off the bed. She made her way slowly and quietly over to the chair. Murphy was about to stand up when she placed her hands on his shoulders. Murphy went still and she smiled.

She ran her hands down the front of his chest towards his stomach and back up to his shoulders. Murphy shifted in his seat. She did it again and got the same reaction. Murphy was about to go insane just from her touching his shoulders! She ran her left hand across the back of his shoulders like she was walking away. Murphy grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, pulling her into his lap.

Zoë gasped when Murphy pulled her into his lap. She could definitely tell he wanted her. Murphy didn't give her time to react, he leaned forward and kissed her. Zoë moaned into the kiss, she hadn't been kissed like that in a long time. Murphy ran his hand up her sides towards her chest. Zoë brought her arms up to his neck and wrapped them around it. Murphy found his footing and stood up, Zoë immediately wrapping her legs around his waist.

Murphy moaned into her mouth when she pushed herself against him. He was gonna get to the bed if it was the last thing he did. He slowly walked across the floor trying not to drop her. As soon as his legs hit the side of the bed he dropped her. Zoë let out a gasp when she hit the bed. She was fixing to apologize when Murphy leaned down and kissed her.

Murphy's hands made their way back to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Murphy looked down at her and smiled, she had a small Celtic Knot tattoo on her hip to match Enya's. Murphy stood up and pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Zoë lifted her hands and trailed her fingers lightly over his chest.

"You sure about this?" asked Murphy.

"Yeah," said Zoë.

"You're drunk aren't you?" asked Murphy.

"Just a little residual effect," said Zoë shrugging her shoulders.

Murphy stood up and sat down next to her. Zoë sat up next to him with a confused look on her face.

"What?" asked Zoë.

"I'm not going to sleep with you like this," said Murphy. "I'm a lot of things, but an ass is not one of the."

Zoë smiled and leaned her head on his shoulders, "Not what Enya thinks, but hey."

Murphy shook his head. He really shouldn't be doing this, he had a job to do in less than 48 hour and he was sitting half naked on a bed with a girl. Murphy started to get up off the bed when Zoë pushed him back on the mattress. He was fixing to protest when she kissed him. Zoë's hands traveled down to the button of his jeans and started to undo them.

The air in Murphy's lungs hitched in his throat when Zoë rubbed him through his boxers. Zoë slipped her tongue in his mouth when he gasped. They battled for dominance and Murphy won out in the end. Murphy leaned up and rolled Zoë over on her back. Murphy kicked his jeans the rest of the way off with them landing on the floor with a thump. He reached forward and undid Zoë's jeans and pulled them off, dropping them on the floor with his. He ran his hands up her legs stopping at her knees. Zoë looked at him, silently urging him to continue. Murphy nodded and moved his hands up to her underwear and looped his fingers in the sides and started to pull them off. Zoë reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, tossing it on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Murphy stood there and looked over Zoë. There was no stopping now. He wanted her, and he wanted her bad. He pushed his boxers off and stepped out of them and climbed back on the bed. Murphy slipped his knee between her legs, spreading them apart. He leaned forward and kissed Zoë, if it were any other time he would've toyed with her and drug it out. Not now. He pushed into her slowly, letting her adjust to his size.

Zoë moaned in pleasure as he pushed further inside of her. Murphy stopped when he was completely sheathed inside Zoë. He propped himself up and looked down at her. Zoë nodded her head and he slowly pulled and pushed back in. Zoë moaned every time he moved. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer and deeper. Murphy groaned with pleasure when she did that. He sped up slightly, eliciting more moans from Zoë. He could tell she was close.

"Oh…God…MURPHY!" moaned Zoë.

Murphy reached between them and sought out her bundle of nerves. He rolled his thumb across it sending Zoë over into ecstasy, him following soon after. Murphy rolled off of Zoë and laid next to her. They both laid there in the semi-silence, breathing hard, trying to catch their breath. Zoë was the first to move. She stood up from the bed and made her way to the shower.

She turned the water on and let it warm up. When she was satisfied with the temperature she stepped under the water spray. Murphy sat on the bed and watched her. He smiled as she ran her hand through her hair. He climbed off the bed and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"What…" started Zoë.

"Shh," said Murphy.

One of Murphy's hands travel farther south towards the apex between her legs. He ran his index finger over her clit, which was still really sensitive. Zoë moaned and leaned her head back on his shoulder. Murphy smiled to himself and kissed her neck as he continued his assault on her senses. He could feel her tightening around his fingers and brought her to the edge and held her there. Zoë moaned in frustration when he stopped. Murphy chuckled and took her over the edge.

Zoë lost control of her legs and almost collapsed. Murphy caught her before she hit the floor. He chuckled again and picked her up, wrapping her in a towel. He walked back over to the bed and laid her down. He turned off the water and grabbed another towel and dried himself off. Zoë had changed into another pair of under things and was climbing back in bed. Murphy grabbed the towel and tossed it back in the 'bathroom'. He was fixing to walk back to the couch when she called out to him.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. Hell, after what we just did I'd be a little upset if you did," chuckled Zoë.

"Keep your hands to yourself," chuckled Murphy. "Don't need any midnight rendezvous."

"It's way past midnight, darling," chuckled Zoë.

"So it is," said Murphy. "Night."

"Night," said Zoë drifting off to sleep.

Murphy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He didn't know when it happened, but he definitely loved this girl.


	7. Chapter 7

"Up! Up! Get up!" shouted Enya bursting through the loft door.

"What time is it?" asked Zoë.

"About noon. Get up! And pack warm," said Enya.

"We live in Boston, that's all I know how to pack for," chucked Zoë.

"What's wrong?" asked Enya when she saw a confused look on Zoë's face. "Murphy left this morning around eight. Come on! Get packed!"

"Where are we going?" asked Zoë.

"Got no idea. I was just told to pack everything I could for a quick getaway," said Enya. "So come on, put some pep in your step."

Zoë shook her head as she pulled on some clothes and started to pack. Her mind kept drifting back to Murphy. He didn't even wake her up when he left. They had almost everything packed when there was a knock at the door. Enya walked over to it and answered it; it was Detective Duffy.

"Duffy," said Enya.

"You two packed?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Enya.

"Ok. Come with me," he said.

Both girls grabbed their two suitcases and followed him out the door and down to the street. They tossed the bags in the trunk of the car and climbed in. The ride was quiet to wherever they were going. After a few minutes he pulled into an alleyway and stopped. Enya climbed out of the car first and ran towards Connor. Duffy and Zoë walked up a few seconds later.

"Enya," said Noah.

"Il Duce," chuckled Enya.

"You been good to my boys?" he asked smiling.

"Like always," she smiled.

"You must be Zoë," said Noah looking towards her.

"Um, yeah," she said.

Noah smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Before he let her go he whispered something in her ear. Zoë stepped back from him with a shocked expression on her face. Enya hugged Connor once more and kissed him before she walked back to the car. Zoë was fixing to leave as well when Murphy grabbed her arm. She was about to say something when he kissed her. Zoë sighed into the kissed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Murphy wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to pull her as close as possible.

Murphy broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, "I love you."

Zoë just stared at him. The kiss had caught her off guard, but that was the cherry on the 'getting caught off guard' cake. Murphy kissed her once more before Detective Duffy pulled her down the ally to the car. She climbed in the car and stared out the window at Murphy as they pulled off.

"Well then," started Enya.

"Don't start," said Zoë.  
"Sorry," said Enya wrapping her arm around her friend.

Even though Zoë wouldn't admit it, Enya knew she had some kind of feelings for Murphy. Might not have been love, but something was there. Duffy drove them through town and stopped at Logan Airport. Enya had a hunch on where they were going and this just concreted it.

"Here are your tickets. You flight leaves in an hour," said Duffy. "Also, there are these."

Duffy handed each girl an envelope with their names on it, with strict instructions not to open then until they were already in the air of an hour. Both women nodded and put the envelop in Enya's carryon. Duffy said his goodbyes and left the girls to check in.

Once their bags were checked they boarded their plane for Ireland. It was going to be a nine and a half hour flight. Zoë sighed as she sank down into her seat next to the window. It was going to be a long nine and half hours.

"You okay?" asked Enya.

"Yeah," said Zoë.

"Liar," said Enya. "You're nervous as hell and so am I, and don't deny it."

Zoë chuckled as the plane headed down the runway. Both girls settled into their seats getting ready for take off. Enya had her carry on in her lap. She looked at her watch.

"One hour," she said. "This is going to be a long hour."

"Yes, yes it is," said Zoë.

Zoë closed her eyes as the plane continued its ascent. She was going to get some sleep.

Zoë felt a nudging on her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Enya looking at her.

"I just went to sleep," said Zoë closing her eyes.

"Yeah, that was an hour and a half ago," said Enya. "Take your envelope."

Zoë took the envelope from her friend and opened it up. Inside were about six hundred dollars and a letter. She left the money in the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_** Zoë,  
I know we don't know each other every well, but after what you told me about your brother I want to make sure you are safe. By now you are probably, hopefully, in the plane headed to safety. Enya knows where a safe place to stay is. Get the money exchanged when you land, it will make life a lot easier on you. In two days time a priest will come visit you with any news on us. Eunice will probably show up soon, as well. If the priest tells you that we've been caught, don't worry we'll be fine. I can't promise that we're gonna make it home, but know that I definitely love you. You may not feel the same way, then take this a nice gesture on my part. Until we meet again.  
**__** ~Murphy**_

Zoë folded the letter back up and slid it into the envelope. She folded it up and slid it into her back pocket. Enya wiped a tear from her eye and slid hers back into her bag. She turned to say something to Zoë, but Zoë had gone back to sleep. Enya sighed and closed her eyes, she would deal with it later.

A few hours later the plane landed in Dublin. The girls collected their bags and made their way to currency exchange. Once everything was exchanged they made their way to the front of the hotel.

"What do we do now?" asked Zoë.

"Hail a cab," said Enya. "And have it take us to the middle of nowhere."

"Great, middle of nowhere in Ireland," said Zoë.

"You're gonna hate me then," said Enya as she hailed a cab.

"Why is that?" asked Zoë.

"Cause once we get to the middle of nowhere, we keep going," she said smiling.

"Yeah, I hate you," said Zoë.

Two Days Later

Enya was upstairs in hers and Connor's room; Zoë was downstairs in kitchen/dinning room. Enya had read over her letter at least a hundred times in the past two days. There was a knock at the door. Enya looked out the window and saw Eunice and the priest standing at the door.

Zoë was sitting by the fire reading a book when there was a knock at the door. She laid her book down and got up to answer the door. Just as she reached the door Enya came barreling down the stairs. Enya jerked open the door.

"Well?" she shouted.

"Why don't you come in," said Zoë moving Enya from the door. "Hungry?"

"No, I'm fine," said the priest.

"I could use a drink," said Eunice.

Enya grabbed the bottle of Irish off the counter and set it on the table with three shot glasses.

"You must be Zoë," said the priest.

"Can we please save the formalities until later, Father Sibeal?" asked Enya.

"Oh, you're right. Down to business," said Father Sibeal. "The boys."

Just as Father Sibeal was going to tell the girls about the boys there was another knock at the door. Enya huffed as Zoë stood up to answer it. As Zoë swung the door open Enya and Eunice gasped. Paul Smecker walked in the door and sat down at the table. Zoë closed the door and grabbed another chair.

"You're supposed to be dead, you bastard," said Eunice.

"And I am, in the US," said Smecker. "Now shut up and the Father talk."

Father Sibeal nodded his head, "I come bearing bad news. Noah is no longer with us."

"WHAT!" shouted Enya as a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry, my dear," said Father Sibeal. "Also, the boys have been taken into custody and are currently incarcerated in the Hoag."

"Shit," said Enya running up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, darling," said Father Sibeal.

"I will talk to her later. Thank you for dropping by," said Zoë.

Father Sibeal nodded his head and walked out of the small house. Zoë sat back down at the table and grabbed the whiskey bottle.

"Who's going to talk to her?" asked Eunice pointing up the stairs.

"No one. She will cry herself to sleep, she will wake up in the morning like nothing is wrong and slowly drink herself silly all day so she can pass out tomorrow night and not dream a thing," said Zoë. "That will go one for two days max, then she will be ready to confront it. Until then, we wait. Sure you're not hungry?"

"We're going to break them out," said Smecker.

"Crazy not dead, dead man say what?" said Zoë looking at him.

"The Hoag is just another prison, we are going to get the boys out. I promise," said Smecker.

"You can't promise me something like that. Murphy couldn't promise me something like that," said Zoë. "I'll believe it when I see him walk through that door."

Zoë stood up from the table and walked up the stairs. Smecker was insane, there was no way they could break the boys out of the Hoag, no way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Three Years Later**

Zoë was sitting in front of the fire reading a book. That seemed to be all she did lately. Enya had finally gotten out of her depression fit, which lasted two months. Not long after Father Sibeal told the girls the boys were in prison Smecker and Bloom left and headed back to the states, and that was almost three years ago. Father Sibeal would come by twice a week and talk with the girls and relay messages and letter from the boys.

Enya would read her letters every morning when she got up and right before she went to bed. Not long after they had arrived in Ireland Enya found out she was pregnant with Connor's baby. That's about the time she came out of her depression, she had something to live for.

"Brady is down for his nap," said Enya. "Ravyn just went to sleep as well."

"Good," said Zoë. "I just wish Jasper would too."

"Definitely…" started Enya. "Did you hear a car door?

"Yeah. Father Sibeal was just here yesterday. Oh, no! He's heard something else!" said Zoë.

Enya was about to open the door when Eunice and Smecker walked in and sat down, leaving the door wide open. Smecker turned and looked Zoë in the eye.

"Believe me now?" he said.

"What?" said Zoë.

Both Enya and Zoë looked towards the door. Standing in the door was Connor and behind him Murphy. Enya launched herself at Connor.

"Well, it's nice to see you too," chuckled Connor kissing Enya. "Who is this?"

"Well," started Enya.

"Is that Brady?" asked Connor.

"Nope, Brady is upstairs asleep," said Enya taking his hand and leading him to the stairs.

Eunice and Smecker took that as their cue to leave. Murphy closed the door behind them and set his bag down. He looked up at Zoë with confusions.

"If that's not Brady, who is it?" asked Murphy.

"Let me explain, started Zoë.

"We've written back and forth for almost three years," said Murphy. "And you didn't tell me you had a baby? Who's the guy? What, did you just decided that since it's a new country it's a new life?"

"Shut up and listen to me!" shouted Zoë.

"That would be my cue to take the baby," said Enya walking down the stairs. "Continue."

Zoë rolled her eyes and looked back at Murphy.

"You told me in every letter that you loved me and you go off and have a kid with someone else," said Murphy.

"What part of shut up and listen don't you get?" shouted Zoë. "You want to know the reason why I never told you him? Because I honestly didn't think I would ever see you again! Smecker told me three years ago that he was going to break you out. I didn't believe him. I told him that I would believe it when you walked through that door.

"Not two months later they were gone and Enya found out she was pregnant. I was ecstatic for her and Connor. That was the first thing she did was tell him, 'We're going to have a baby.' You know what I did when I found out?" said Zoë.

"Went and told Daddy?" said Murphy sarcastically.

"No, because Daddy was in prison," said Zoë. "Had been for almost four months at that point. Daddy and Uncle both."

"He's mine?" said Murphy with disbelief.

"Yeah, they are," said Zoë. "ENYA!"

Enya came walking down the stairs with the little boy and Connor right behind her with a little girl. Enya handed Jasper to Zoë while Connor handed Ravyn to Murphy.

"Have fun, bro," said Connor walking back to the stairs.

Murphy looked between Zoë, Jasper, and the little girl in his arms. Zoë sat down in her chair and sat Jasper on the floor. Murphy handed Ravyn to Zoë and slumped down in a chair and ran a hand over his face.

"Are they both…" started Murphy.

"Yeah, they are both yours. Which obviously makes them twins, ya jerk," said Zoë.

Murphy chuckled slightly at her small joke, "What about Enya? She got another one she's hiding?"

"No. She was lucky, just the one," said Zoë.

"Jasper and Ravyn," said Murphy. "Who's older?"

"Guess," said Zoë.

"Ravyn?" he said.

"Bingo," said Zoë. "She has your eyes."

Ravyn looked between her mommy and the man across from her. She had a look on her face on contemplation. Mommy would smile occasionally at the strange man. Ravyn turned on the floor and looked at Murphy. She crawled over to where Murphy was sitting and pulled herself to a standing position, holding on to his pants legs.

"Daddy!" said Ravyn.

Zoë's head jerked up when she heard Ravyn speak. Murphy looked down at the little girl in front of him and smiled. Zoë picked up Jasper and walked over to where Murphy was sitting.

"Father Sibeal is supposed to come watch them tomorrow while Enya and I take out afternoon ride," said Zoë. "I bet we could lose Enya and Connor and have a reunion of our own tomorrow."

"Or we could tonight," said Murphy looking up at Zoë.

"Not when the kids sleep in out room," said Zoë.

"Note to self: build on additions," chuckled Murphy.

"Definitely," smiled Zoë. "Definitely build additions, like a whole new house for En "Definitely build additions, like a whole new house for Enya and Connor."

"Why?" asked Murphy.

"Brady is in out room at the moment," said Zoë. "Listen."

Murphy strained his hearing but could definitely hear Connor and Enya getting reacquainted.

"Payback tomorrow," chuckled Murphy.

"Oh definitely!" laughed Zoë. "Come on, you look tired."

Murphy nodded and stood up, Ravyn in his arms. He made his way up the stairs to his old room. Zoë stood in the kitchen/dinning room and watched him go up the stairs, she was happy to have him back in her life. There was no way she could do what Connor and Murphy's mom did.

"Come on, let's go spend time with Daddy," smiled Zoë as she climbed the stairs with Jasper.

"Daddy!" shouted Jasper.


End file.
